(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel calixarene derivatives and to cyanoacrylate adhesive compositions which contain such calixarene derivatives as accelerators.
(b) Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,700 Harris et al describes the use in cyanoacrylate adhesive compositions of calixarene compounds represented by the formula ##STR2## where R.sup.1 is alkyl, alkoxy, substituted alkyl or substituted alkoxy, R.sup.2 is H or alkyl and x=4, 6 or 8.
European Patent Application No. 0196895 A2 describes the use in cyanoacrylate adhesive compositions of calixarene compounds represented by the formula ##STR3## where R.sup.3 is H, --CH.sub.2 COOH, --CH.sub.2 COOR.sup.6, --COR.sup.8, hydrocarbyl or trihydrocarbylsilyl or the two R.sup.3 groups together form a divalent hydrocarbyl or oxygen interrupted hydrocarbyl group; R.sup.4 is H or hydrocarbyl; R.sup.5 is hydrocarbyl, hydrocarbyl interrupted by one or more oxygen atoms or hydrocarbyl substituted with halo, oxo or nitro groups;
R.sup.6 is as defined for R.sup.5 but is a different group therefrom; and R.sup.8 is as defined for R.sup.5 but may be the same or different therefrom.